The Gang Finds a Dead Guy
"The Gang Finds a Dead Guy" is the sixth episode of the first season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis When an old man is found dead in Paddy's, Mac and vie for the affection of his attractive granddaughter, while discovers that Dennis and 's grandfather was a Nazi. Recap 10:25 A.M. on a Friday. Mac and enter the bar and find a man sleeping in a booth. Mac grabs a broom and pokes him to wake him up. The man falls over and they realize he is dead. The coroner takes away the body, but there is still a mess left in the booth. is elected to clean it up. Donning a trashbag, mask, and gloves he begins to hose it down. The dead man's granddaughter, Rebecca Keane, visits Paddy's to see where he spent his last days. Mac and taking a liking to her beauty and try to convince her that they knew her grandfather better than the other. Thinking about the old man dying makes Dee want to visit Pop-Pop in the nursing home. She asks Charlie to go with her because she is revolted by the elderly. At the nursing home, Pop-Pop mistakes Charlie for Dennis, while Dee runs to the bathroom to calm down. Pop-Pop tells Charlie he is near death and wants to be buried in his uniform. At the bar, Rebecca tells Mac and Dennis that she is planning Lional's funeral. Dennis says he will bring some of Lional's friends to show their support. A jealous Mac glares. Meanwhile, Charlie borrow's Dee’s car and finds the box with the uniform. He is shocked when he looks inside. Mac and Dennis round up some homeless men and take them to the funeral, paying them to pretend they are Lional's friends. Dennis impresses Rebecca by telling her he has a eulogy prepared. An angry Mac gets a phone call, and Dennis makes him look foolish for not turning his phone off. He answers, and Charlie tells him there is an emergency. Mac arrives at Charlie's apartment, where Charlie shows off the Nazi uniform that belonged to Pop-Pop. Inside, they decide to sell it to a museum. At the museum, the curator is insulted that they would try and sell him stolen Nazi paraphernalia, so they leave. At the funeral, Dennis gives a eulogy about Lional, and Rebecca looks at him with admiration. In the alley behind Paddy's, Charlie and Mac decide to burn the box, agreeing that neither kept anything. Dennis arrives, bragging about sleeping with Rebecca. Mac tells him that Pop-Pop was a Nazi and shows him a photo of him in 1942 - looking exactly like Dennis. Later, Charlie watches cartoons on television while wearing the Nazi hat. Alliances * and Mac - Temporarily team up to get homeless guys to bring to the old man's funeral. Then immediately split up to compete for attractive granddaughter. * and Mac - Team up after Charlie finds Nazi outfits owned by and 's grandfather. Try to sell stuff to museum, but fail. They then burn the clothes in the alley; when Dennis shows up and rubs in that he slept with Rebecca, Mac shows him the picture of his grandfather as the Nazi. * and - Dee asks Charlie to come with her to visit Dee's grandfather at the nursing home. Charlie agrees to go in return for being able to borrow her car once and a free lunch. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds Guest Starring * Tom Bower as Pop-Pop * Lindsey McKeon as Rebecca Keane Co-Starring * Patrick Gorman as Homeless Man * Ted Rooney as Curator Uncredited * Martin Beck as Lional Keane Trivia * "Canon in D major" by Johann Pachelbel plays at the funeral. * This is the first episode in which Charlie's standard Horse T-shirt is seen. * Charlie Work is seen when Charlie cleans the booth. * Pop-Pop mentions Dennis and Dee's "bastard father" to Charlie. Of course, that would be Frank Reynolds who debut in the Season 2 premiere, "Charlie Gets Crippled." Given later events, the fact that Pop-Pop calls Frank "your bastard father" in front of Charlie could be seen as foreshadowing, since we find out later (in the second season finale "Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad") that Frank is probably Charlie's biological father, and he is definitely not ''Dennis and Dee's biological father. However, at this point, there were no particular plans to either bring Danny DeVito into the cast (adding a "star" to the cast was a condition for the show to be renewed for a second season), or to make Frank Reynolds a character. * After this episode aired Kaitlin Olson's grandfather really thought she hated old people. * During the episode, Dee is not told that Pop-Pop was a Nazi (and, in fact, Dennis wouldn't have been told if he hadn't started bragging about banging Rebecca Keane), but in the 8th Season episode "Pop-Pop: The Final Solution", Dee refers to Pop-Pop as "that Nazi bitch", so she apparently becomes aware of it at some point between the events of the two episodes. Also in that episode, it will be clarified that Pop-Pop is Barbara Reynolds' father, not Frank's. Quotes :'Dee: Oh, you are being ridiculous. He's a professional football player. :Mac: No, look, I'm not talking about killing the guy. I'm just talking about going up there with a group of dudes and intimidate him, maybe break his arm. :Dee: You can't break Tom Brady's arm. :Mac: Oh yes, I can! No more Super Bowls for that pretty boy. :Mac: Holy shit. That bitch is dead. :Dee: I kinda have a problem with old people. Sounds a little mean but I find them creepy... and scary... and gross. I think they're gross. It's their hands, really, and how you can see right through them to their inside business. :Pop-Pop: These people in here, they've stolen everything from me. :Charlie: Really? :Pop-Pop: Yea, they're JEWS. What do you expect from them? :Charlie: There are so many medals in there, this guy was probably king Nazi! :'''Curator: That you would expect it would "make my day" assumes that I'm interested in profiting from the murder of millions of innocent people. :Mac: then asks How much will you give us for it? :Charlie: We're doing the right thing here, man. :Mac: Yeah, but it just seems like the waste of a perfectly good Nazi uniform. Images 1x6 Pop Pop.png 1x6 Mac Dennis woo Rebecca.png 1x6 Dee in Charlie's apartment.png 1x6 dead guy.png 1x6 Charlie.png 1x6 Charlie surprised.png 1x6 Charlie Nazi hat.png 1x6 Charlie in Nazi outfit.png 1x6 Charlie in cleaning gear.png 1x6 Charlie cleans.png Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Sweet Dee gags Category:Episodes on a Friday Category:Episodes at 10:25 am